


7 Things

by marssygrl221



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marssygrl221/pseuds/marssygrl221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were in the middle of filming the avengers and tom and chris thought there relationship was fine until tom finally realized he was tired of putting up with chris and decided to tell him how he felt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first hiddlesworth fanfic so i hope you like it! Also this fic is based off a Miley Cyrus song called 7 things if you have not heard it you should listen to it first. Please tell me how I did, tell me how I can improve would be much appreciated if you did, and please try not to be mean if you didn't like the fic. Also all grammar/spelling mistakes are mine. I DON'T OWN THESE PEOPLE NOR DO I OWN THE AVENGERS MOVIE INSERT MORE COPYRIGHT STUFF HERE BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY AND IF YOU STEAL IT I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU JK! BUT IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SHARE IT TO ANOTHER SITE JUST ASK FIRST PLEASE! Thank you and have a wonderful day!

Tom started to notice a change in Chris. He noticed that there previous relationship was starting to fade away and they were loosing it. He was starting to worry that it would end and Chris would leave him. He didn't want to loose Chris but he knew that they couldn't stay together as long as Elsa and him were married. Tom was on set watching Chris in a scene with the actors playing the avengers he wanted to talk to him and ask him about what would happen with them but he didn't know what to say or how to even ask something like this but he needed to think quick because he knew they were taking a break soon. When Joss called for a break Tom still had no idea how to ask Chris he thought of a few starters like "Chris I need to ask you something" or maybe "Chris we need talk" but he thought that both of those starters were so cliche he was trying to think of another way to ask him when he came up to him and started to talk to him.

" Hey Tom hows it going?" 

"Oh hey Chris it's going great." He lied to Chris not wanting him to ask him why he was upset in front of everyone.

"That's great to hear! Didn't I look so amazing on set today I think I really blew every one away with my awesome acting." \

" Ya it was great." Tom faked a smile secretly hating Chris for being so vain about himself. He had noticed Chris do this before and sometimes he would get insecure for no reason. Tom didn't know what was going on with Chris but he didn't like it at all. 

" So listen I was hoping you would go on a walk with me after we get off set because I want to talk with you would that be okay?" 

" Actually me and the rest of the cast were planning on going out for drinks and I was hoping you would join me." 

" I think i'll pass Chris I don't really feel like going out tonight." 

"Oh come on Tom it will be fun there will be music, drinks, food, and the whole cast is going." 

"I just don't feel like going okay Chris." 

"Why are you acting so uptight why can't you just have one night of fun instead of sitting around in your room doing nothing but memorizing the script?" 

"Why are you acting like such an ass today why can't I just relax in my room if I don't feel like going out?" 

"I'm not trying to be an ass I just want you to have fun and actually hang out with the cast out side of the set for once. If you don't want to go don't I wont force you but it would be nice if you did come."

"I'm sorry Chris maybe another night but just not tonight okay?" 

"Fine i'll see you later then... I guess?" 

"Ya I guess." 

 

Chris walks away and he can't shake the feeling that something might be bugging Tom but after there little argument he didn't want to pester him and decided to try and brush it off and have a good time with his friends. As Tom watches Chris walk away with his friends he has a strange mixture of both anger and sadness at the same time. The anger soon over powers the sadness as Tom walks to his flat. He thought about taking a cab but he decided against it quickly and started walking home instead. he knows it's about an hour in a half to two hour walk so he isn't looking forward to it he rants and raves in his mind about Chris and his attitude and cusses him out with all the swear words he could think of when all of a sudden he hears a loud crack of thunder and looks up to see the sky filled with dark grey clouds before he can even realize what is about to happen it starts pouring on him and of course he didn't bring an umbrella with him so now he had to walk home in the rain getting soaked mean while at the pub where Chris was all he could think about was Tom. Chris tried to have a good time but every time almost forgot about Tom his mind sent him right back to thinking about him. When he heard the load crack of thunder then the sound of pouring rain he remembered Tom was walking home. He decided he had enough of worrying and told his friends he needed to find Tom he said his goodbyes and then ran off into the rain to find his lover. When Tom spotted a building with an awning we quickly took cover he stood underneath the awning for about 30 minutes until he hear heavy foot steps approaching him he look up to see none other than Chris with worry written in his eyes. Tom was both happy and angry to see Chris he decided to walk over to him and when Chris tried to hug him he backed away and gave him an angry glare. 

"Tom whats wrong why are you looking at me like that?" 

"Do you really need to ask that Chris you can't figure it out for your self?" 

"What the hell are you talking about? I have no clue why you're acting like this!" 

"You want to know why I'm acting like this Chris?" 

"Yes I do." 

"It's because i'm fed up with the way you have been acting around me lately. You're acting vain, you're playing games with my emotions, you're acting insecure for no reason, you claim to love me but I know you also like Elsa, some times you make me laugh and then other times you make me want to curl up into a ball and just cry for days, and you try and act like your friends around me and they are complete jerks and the 7th thing I hate most of all is that after doing all that you still find a way to make me love you.(he starts to sob and tries to control it but he can't). I just want the old Chris back the one who never did any of that stuff what happened to that Chris?"   
"I didn't know you felt that way Tom i'm so sorry.( Chris grabs Tom in a big hug and starts to cry into his shoulder.)I'm so sorry I put you through all of this Tom I can't tell you how sorry I am." 

"Chris wh... wh... whats going to happen to us, to our relationship i don't want it to end Chris. I can't just leave you I I I just can't!" 

Chris pulls his head away from Tom's shoulder and lifts his face up so they are looking right into each others eyes. 

"Tom I can tell you from the bottom of my heart that I love you and there is no way I would ever leave you. I love every thing about you. I love your hair, your eyes, those dress shoes you always wear, and when we kiss it feels like i'm hypnotized, and you make me laugh and cry, I love your hand in mine when we're intertwined everything's alright, and the thing I love most about you is no matter what you do or say you always make me love you." 

" I love you too, Chris." 

Chris Pulls Tom into a kiss after hearing that and it's a deep passionate kiss. Chris bites Tom's bottom lip and Tom opens his mouth letting Chris's tongue in and there tongues battle for dominance a battle that in the end Chris won. Finally after kissing for what seemed like ages they parted for air and decided to go back to Tom's flat. They kept walking until they saw a taxi on the side of the road that was thankfully empty they climbed in and told the driver the address and they were there in minutes. They payed the man and ran into the building and when they reached Tom's flat as soon as they got inside they started to kiss again. They wasted no time in getting to the bedroom and stripping each others cloths off all while trying to continue there kiss. Chris pushed Tom on to the bed and as soon as tom was fully on the bed Chris got on top of him and started to kiss him again. He parted from Tom's lips and moved to his neck he sucked and bit all down his neck until there were multiple marks down his neck. He moved to Tom's chest and kissed down until he reached one of his nipples he sucked on it and it made tom give a small moan of pleasure. When Chris bit down on his nipple Tom gave a louder moan he then moved to the other one to do the same only making Tom moan more. Chris started to kiss down his stomach until he got to his shaft. Tom watched Chris move down his stomach until Chris stopped. Tom licked his lips with anticipation knowing what was coming next. Chris started by licking the shaft making it twitch Chris gave a pleasured smile and took the head into his mouth and started to suck Tom let out a loud moan at the feel of Chris's hot mouth on his erection.Chris started to slowly make his way down the shaft until he had all of Tom in his mouth. He started to suck slowly picking up pace until tom was a thrashing mess he knew if Chris didn't stop now that he might come to early."Chris just fuck me already please!" Chris stopped sucking and he quickly reached into the dresser drawer next to the bed and pulled out the lube bottle. Tom spread his legs wide enough for Chris to have access and Chris coated his fingers with lube. He slowly stuck one finger in and began to push past the ring of muscle when he had is finger all the way in he started to move it around making tom whimper when Chris felt he was ready he added another finger into Tom and began to scissor him. Tom started to moan and thrust against the fingers so Chris added a third one and began to work him open even more. When Tom got used to the all three fingers Chris pulled them out earning a slight sad whine from Tom. Chris slicked up his dick with lube and positioned it at Tom's hole. Chris pushed his head into Tom and he gave a small whine. Chris let Tom get adjusted before he pushed more of his cock into Tom when Tom was comfortable with that Chris decided to push the rest in. When Chris was fully in Tom, Tom took no time to adjust and tell Chris to start moving. Chris started to move and it made Tom give a small pleasured moan Chris started to move faster and harder into Tom. Tom wrapped his legs around Chris's waist to give him a better angle and when Chris thrusted into Tom this time it hit Tom right on his prostate making him moan loudly. Chris kept hitting him in that same spot and it made Tom scream. "AHHHHHH CHRIS! YES OH GOD YES!" he kept screaming Chris's name and rambling words like yes! and harder! Chris took Tom's erection in his hand and started to jerk him off. Tom lasted for another few strokes before he screamed Chris's name then came all over his stomach and Chris's hand that took him over the edge and he screamed Tom's name before releasing his seed deep inside Tom. When Chris pulled out Tom went and got a wet dishrag and cleaned them up he threw the rag on the floor and snuggled up with Chris. He kissed Tom on the lips one last time and whispered into his ear " I love you Tom forever and always." Tom smiled at him and whispered back to him " and I love you Chris no matter who try's to get in our way." Tom turns his body so that Chris is wrapping his arms around Tom's stomach and He turns off the lamp on the dresser behind him and continues to cuddle with Tom until they fall asleep together not worried about the future and focusing on right now.

THE END


End file.
